All Just A Dream
by KodeLyokoKrazy
Summary: This takes place after they take out XANA and get Franz, though XANA is out not all of him is gone, Suddenly a new girl who knows about lyoko comes to Kadic. Can She Be Trusted? Srry wont be updating this for a while
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN NUFFIN XCEPT MY OCs**

**All Just a Dream**

**Hey yall it's me LyokoWriter with my new story. Sorry this might take a while to update cuz I am still working on the other story XANA's Diary. This story was a dream that I had so it might be a bit confusing. Ok Enough of my ramblings here is the story**

**

* * *

**

**Jeremy's POV**

"Why do you keep doing this Jeremy." Said Yumi as I was doing my usual do-dadding on my computer in my dorm. "XANA is gone and Aelita and Franz are here for good. He won't come back so why you still have the lyoko link open is beyond my knowledge." Yumi was sitting beside me in a chair beside me staring at the screen while Odd and Ulrich were sitting on my bed talking about Ulrich's afternoon soccer match and Aelita was sitting on the floor reading my book that was about the pyramids called The ancient builders of Egypt. "Well if you must know," I replied "The only reason that I kept the link open is because I have been working on a program that will detect anything new in lyoko that XANA might try to add. He may be gone but fragments of his program are still there which means he still can come back you never know he might strike back today or tomorrow." Ulrich and Odd froze and stared at me while Aelita looked up from her book with her mouth hanging open. I looked around shocked. They were acting like they never thought it would happen. It also amazed me I was sure that Aelita would know it would probably happen someday when we probably least expect it. "What? Did I say something funny?" Yumi gained her voice back first. "Jeremy I know that he may come back, we all do, but I really think its going to be like today or tomorrow. If XANA really tried to come back wouldn't he have to repair himself first?" I smiled. "Yes he would, but you never know when he will come back and strike and if he does we need to be ready."

END POV

Meanwhile in lyoko the remains of XANA was doing the pleasure of something he thought he would never do... Contacting an old friend of his...

* * *

**Muhahhaha I feel so evil XANA is comin back! Oops sorry don't mean to give it away. LOL like I said this came to me in a dream so it might be a bit crazy.. I won't update till I get 5 reviews so review away!**


	2. Who is Sair

All Just A Dream Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in code lyoko… The only things that are mine are this story and my OC Sair **

**YUMI'S POV**

Although we all knew XANA could come back at anytime I decided that it wasn't going to happen tomorrow so I knew there really wasn't a real reason to worry. I looked over at Aelita, Ulrich and Odd and I could see that though they knew it too, they still had little creases and lines of fear in their faces. But I unlike them had decided to not fear it till it happened... Suddenly there was a knock on the door….

**NORMAL POV **

The gang looked at the door while Ulrich got up to answer it… It was Sissi,

"Oh why hello Ulrich dear I bet you can't guess why I am her-..." she began but Ulrich cut her off... "Ugh how many times do I have to tell you I'm not your Ulrich dear?" Sissi's face was slowly beginning to turn red. "What do you want?" Ulrich asked. "Well, I just came to bring up Jeremy's new roommate." Sissi smile as a girl with shoulder length light lilac hair walk nervously from behind Sissy. "ROOMMATE!" The gang cried out! "Wow you guys caught that on fast, I'm impressed especially at you Odd, it looks like your brain just found a lost brain cell from the peanut sized jungle you have in your head, now anyways this is Sair she's from America so you better be nice to her!" And with that she turned smartly and walked away down the hall. Everyone stared at Sair as she cautiously walked in and closed the door... She was wearing a hot pink and purple tank top and faded dark purple jeans with light pink flip flops. Overall she kind of looked like Aelita except for the long hair and it being light purple instead of pink and her clothes were different but her face looked almost exactly like Aelita's. Sair looked around and nervously pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. Everyone was silent for about a minute until Ulrich finally spoke up... "Um, Hi Sair, My name is Ulrich and these are my friends Yumi, Aelita, Odd and well um, your new r-roommate Jeremy." He said as he pointed to each of his friends.

**Sair's POV**

I slowly walked in afterSissi walked away and closed the door. Pushing a piece of hair out of my face looked at everyone. There was a Goth-looking Japanese girl sitting on the bed next to the boy who had told Sissi off. I must say he was really hot but it looks like he's going out with the Jap. girl. There was also a girl who I think looked a lot like me but had light pink hair, you know she kind of looked a bit like the elf girl from Lyoko. Weird… But way not as weird as the boy who had the cone hair and was wearing all purple… I swear some boys are crazy. Sitting at the computer was a nerdy looking boy who was typing furiously. Finally the hot boy spoke up… "Um, Hi Sair, My name is Ulrich and these are my friends Yumi, Aelita, Odd and well um, your new r-roommate Jeremy." Whoa... the pink chick is named Aelita... Could it be the Lyoko Elf?

**NORMAL POV**

"So, What part of America did you come from?" Asked Odd. Sair paled… "Um, um well, um." Everyone looked at her strange. "Ok I admit it I didn't really come from America but if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Sair was still looking sickly pale. "Haha just try us." Laughed Odd. "Ok but you must promise not to tell anyone..."

**SAIR'S POV**

"Ok but you must promise not to tell anyone…" I couldn't believe myself I just met them and I am already telling them the truth. But for some reason I feel I can trust them. "Ok I come from a virtual world called Lyoko." I closed my eyes and waited for them to laugh but they all stared at me... Then Jeremy spoke. "So it looks like you know about Lyoko…"

**Muhahahha I love a good cliffy sorry bout the sucky ending but o well R&R please! I will not update till I get at least 3 reviews**


	3. Memory attacks and the real true past!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO ONLY MY OC SAIR!!!**

**All Just a Dream**

**Ok sorry it took so long for me to update... I have been soooo busy makin videos on Youtube and such like that this chapter is kind of a filler chapter so its sorta short oh well, anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Sair's POV 

I was baffled... They knew about Lyoko? How is it possible! OMG its all coming back to m- "AHHHHHH!"

Suddenly my brain was filled with vicious memories... The pain was unbearable...I heard Ulrich and Odd asking if I was ok but it sounded like they were 10 miles away! Suddenly I heard the voice, the one voice I hoped to never hear again...

Odd's POV

As soon as Sair started screaming and doubled over... One name popped into my head... XANA. I quickly rushed over to her with Ulrich and began asking if she was ok... Her silent attack sort of reminded me when Aelita used to get her memory attacks which she got before we managed to shut down Lyoko. Suddenly Aelita began screaming also.. I looked over at Jeremy. "What the hell is going on Jeremy?" Jeremy just stared at them he hadn't moved a muscle since Sair had walked in. After a few minutes Aelita and Sair began to calm down...both of them had tears in their eyes but Sair was just plain sobbing. Ulrich walked over to Sair and began comforting her. I crawled over and did the same with Aelita.. Although they were soon calmed down they were still very very shaken.. Both of the explained how they were soon overwhelmed by a vision of a shadowed figure attacking them but it wasn't XANA. Although they said they saw a clear image of who it was they refused to tell who it was.

Aelita's POV

I glanced over at Sair.. She looked absolutely terrified, I am guessing I didn't look any better. I knew who the mysterious person was but I know I could tell no one... Sair caught me staring at her and nodded. So she knew who it was also... OMG now I realize it!

FLASHBACK

_Sair and Aelita are walking through the desert region of Lyoko... Being this was before she met Jeremy and the group Sair was Aelita's only friend. They walked around aimlessly talking about things like if there was another world other than Lyoko and if there was, what they thought it would look like. Suddenly Sair stops walking "Aelita, do you think there are other living lifeforms on Lyoko?" Aelita stopped also and looked at Sair. "I don't know" She replied. "Maybe but I assume probably not..Why do you ask anyways?" Sair stared at Aelita hard. "I dunno. It's just, well maybe it's just me going crazy but sometimes it feels like we're being watched." Aelita looked shocked. "You feel it too? I thought it was just me.!" Suddenly a short brown four legged creature with a weird sign on its back. (A/n XANA does not exist yet so the mark on this kankrelat is not the eye of XANA) It was shaped like two Xs with little squigglies in the middle.__The girls having never seen such a monster before began screaming and ran to the nearest tower... Only to find out it was a trap... Inside the tower was a shadowed figure of a very tall man about 7'3". The girls screamed again and tried to run out of the tower only to find out they could not get through. The once jello like entrance of the tower was now a total rock.. With no way to get out... Suddenly the shadow spoke... "Hello my girls, Aelita, Sair. Its a pleasure to finally meet you in person.." The girls were horrified and wondered how could the shadow know their names... "W-who are you and what the hell do you want, how do you know our names-?" Asked a very scared Sair but the shadow interrupted. "SILENCE! As you may know Sair your feeling of being watched was correct as I have been watching you two since the days you two set foot on lyoko. Any who, I am here to finally destroy you as soon you may notice. But I decided to make it more fun.. Either one I kill you now and I MIGHT just never hurt a single soul again or two, I will bring you two the future, separate you two and create a program that will torment you and your friends forever until you destroy it so its your choice." The girls turned to look at each other. "If we choose number two, what will this so called program be called?" Asked Aelita. "Oh you will find out in due time my precious, also I have another thing which is only for you Aelita,aren't I nice, if you choose number two I will erase all your childhood memories and store them in the program for you to never reach! MUHAHHAHA" Cried the shadow. The girls continued to look at each other trying to silently decide and soon Aelita gave Sair the #2 look and she nodded. Aelita took a deep breath. "We have decided that we choose choice two. Though we must meet again in the future." The shadow gave a harsh stare at both of them. "Is this your final answer?" The girls looked at each other and replied together. "Yes." The shadow gave one last look at the two totally frightened girls. "Fine well here we go!" Suddenly an interface popped up and the man began typing different commands onto it. After a few minutes he said "ahh theres the finishing touches and Volia!" And with that he pushed the enter button on the interface causing the platform of the tower to fall. "AHHHHHH! The girls screamed as they plunged into their future fate..._

* * *

**WELL HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I WILL BE UPDATING PRETTY SOON, RATINGS AND REVIEWS PLZE!**

**LYOKOWRITER**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok I have been busy with these stories so please be patient… Also I have indeed changed my name from LyokoWriter to KodeLyokoKrazy! I was bored so I thot I would give me a new name! Anyways hope to update soon please bear with me!

Hope to update soon!

-KodeLyokoKrazy (aka the new and improved LyokoWriter)


	5. Only Time Will Tell

All Just a Dream Chapter 4

**I know I know I'm a bit behind but trust me I've been busy!!**

**Disclaimer: Me owns nuthin.. And prob. never will…. Oh well ill keep dreamin.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Only Time Will Tell.

**NORMAL POV:**

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy and Yumi were worried. They knew Aelita and Sair were hiding something and thought it was weird for them to not tell them. They weren't going to push Sair with her being new all but Aelita, having know them for a while, they knew how far to push her.

"I am really worried guys, it's not like Aelita to keep stuff from us." Said Jeremy. They were all sitting at the lunch table except for Aelita and Sair who had gone on a walk to recollect.

**WITH AELITA AND SAIR:**

Sair and Aelita were walking through the woods, talking about what they could remember. "So you were the Lyoko Elf girl I knew so many years ago?" Asked Sair. Aelita looked at Sair and nodded as a few vision of her past popped up. "I understand more and more as these memories come up. I do not yet know who or what that creature we talked to was but what I do get is that that program he said that come get us later on is X.A.N.A. so whoever we were talking to was the creator of him! Which means my father didn't create him after all!" Cried Aelita. "Which means that he was lying but why would he?" Asked Sair. Aelita looked at Sair in the eyes and then looked down and said. "I don't know. I just don't get it. After we got him out of Lyoko he told me everything but he told me that he created X.A.N.A so… wait a minute! That guy or whoever it was came from Lyoko and was probably one of its main components! Daddy told me at one point that there were some glitches in the return to the past. That one time that we said we thought were reliving a day meant he probably activated it and accidentally went to the future while we went in the past!"

**FLASHBACK:**

_Aelita and Sair are walking through Lyoko when_ _suddenly they spot a big white bubble coming towards them. "What the heck is that?" Asks Sair. Aelita and Sair's eye go wide. "I don't know but it can't be good so RUN!!!" Screams Aelita. They both run at top speed but the bubble is to fast and soon it takes over them and they fall into the past. Soon the ground falls out and they begin falling and as they scream to what they think is their deaths they hear an evil laugh in the distance that sounds 10 miles away. Suddenly they feel they have stopped falling. Having closed their eyes in fright the two girls slowly opened them and looked around. They are back in the desert sector the exact place they had been this morning. Aelita opens an interface and checks what happened. As she looks through the different files she searches for on that was just activated. "What the freak just happened? This is sooo weird, weren't we here this morning?" Asked Sair. Aelita finally finds the recently used files cache only to find it had been cleared._

**END FLASHBACK:**

The girls soon realize they had walked to the Hermitage and decided to go inside. As they walk through the trashed halls and into Aelita's old bedroom they both hear the front door slam. They run to the stairs only to be able to see nothing but smoke. They both run down to the door to find it locked. Soon both girls begin to choke as they search for an exit as they realize that X.A.N.A. had trapped them in the Hermitage and it was on fire!!!

**

* * *

**

**Ooo cliffy! Sorry this took so long hope you like… Please help me on what you think should happen**

**1. The group finds they are trapped in the Hermitage but its too late and both Sair and Aelita die.**

**2. The group finds they are trapped in the Hermitage and one girl dies and the other lives**

**3. The group finds they are trapped in the Hermitage and but survive but are seriously hurt**

**4. They get out by their selves and are completely ok**

**5. They get out by their selves but one dies**

**6. They get out by their selves and one or both are seriously injured**

**7. They don't get out and both die and are never found**

**8. They don't get out and both die but they are found**

**9. They don't get out but they go into the parents room and don't get hurt**

**PLEASE help me and review! Flames will roast my s'mores!**

**-KLK-**


	6. Burning Desires

All Just a Dream Chapter 6: Burning Desires

_Hey everyone srry this took so long. No one did my poll except one person (I thank u a lot Burner2) anyways, on with the story!!!_

Aelita and Sair looked around the Hermitage through the smoke as they began to choke. Remembering a fire safety class she had to take last year she quickly got down on her hands and knees and pulled Sair down with her. There was still smoke in the lower area but it was a lot thinner making it slightly easier to breath. The girls pulled the tops of their shirts over their noses and mouths and began crawling around searching for a way out. They manage to crawl back up the stairs to Aelita's room where there was no smoke. Sair slammed the door shut while Aelita pulled out her cell phone. She first tried to call Jeremy and got no answer but she then remembered he was at a meeting for the school dance that was coming up where he was going to be working the lighting and stuff. So she ended the call and then dialed Odd's number, it took 7 rings before he picked up.

"Aelita?" Said Odd when he finally picked up. Aelita still had a bit of smoke in her lungs so she coughed before she wheezed out "Od…"

But then she stopped the floor she was sitting on was getting really hot. She climbed to her feet staring at the floor.

"Aelita are you there?" Odd asked. Sair ran up to Aelita. "Hello? Are you there? Aelita?" Odd called out. Aelita continued to stare at the floor as it became very hot. She tried to say something but then stopped and gasped. A small burn mark was slowly growing on the old ragged carpet. "Odd! Get to the fa… Ahhhhhh!" She began to scream as the floor gave way under her and Sair's feet sending the crashing down to the burning 1st story of the Hermitage.

_Sorry I was gonna write more but I think I will continue this into the next chapter: All Just a Dream Chapter 7: Too Hot To Handle??? Stay Tuned!!!_


	7. Too Hot To Handle?

All Just a dream chapter 7: Too Hot To Handle?

_Hey Everyone KodeLyokoKrazy here. I just want you to know these next 3 chapters are kind of short and confusing. I wrote them in school today (3/26/07) in my free time so I hope u like them! On with the story!_

Aelita and Sair gasped when they hit the floor from the 1 story fall. After they were able to breathe again they scrambled to their feet and looked around. They had fallen into the living room. There was fire and smoke everywhere. Aelita spotted her cell phone on the floor nearby and she rushed over to it only to find it in at least 6 pieces. She quickly picked up the pieces, ran over and grabbed Sair and then ran over to the front door trying to hurry as the smoke was getting into their lungs again. Then Aelita went to grab the door handle but jerked back quickly in pain… The door had just electrocuted her!! But she realized some thing as she had grabbed it and Sair had to…

"The door's unlocked!!" Sair cried and Aelita nodded as she rubbed her now numb hand.

"It's one of X.A.N.A.'s traps we either burn or we get electrocuted by getting out the door."

Sair knew what she had to do so she looked down sadly and walked over to the door. Then she took a deep breath and with a look of determination she grabbed the door and began to turn the handle… She screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through her but she held tight and continued to turn the handle. Aelita just stood there want to help but knew that she would have to come in when Sair can't go anymore so she silently watched in fear as the flames licked the ceiling over her head. Finally she couldn't take it any longer and Aelita ran up to Sair, bumped her away from the handle she then grasped the painful handle and turns it in one big turn. The door then pops open and Aelita and Sair fall onto the grass. Both of them climb to their feet both woozy from the pain. But then it becomes too much and both girls collapse onto the ground.

_Well thats all for now hope you like it, ill try to get ch8 and 9 up today!! See ya!! _


	8. All Just a Dream?

All Just a Dream Chapter 8: All Just A Dream???

_Hey KLK here like I said these chapters are short so don't complain!! I Did warn u!! Hope you like!_

When the girls woke up they found them both in the infirmary strapped down to the beds. Sair has wraps on both hands and Aelita has cuts and bruises all over her. Yolanda noticed that they were awake and came out of her office to look at them. "Are you two feeling better?" She asked. The girls smiled and nodded and she came over and undid them from the restraints so they could sit up. The girls tried to remember what happened and why they were there but they felt like their brains were clouded up. "Do you know where Jeremy and my friends are, ma'am?" Aelita asked. Yolanda smiled and said. "Actually they are outside in the waiting room, waiting for you two to wake up. Would you like me to get them?" Aelita and Sair both nodded and said "yes please." Yolanda walked over to the door and stepped out side for a minute leaving the girls alone for awhile. "Sair... do know what happened??" Sair shook her head and Yolanda came back in with Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd right behind her with worried looks on their faces. The 4 worried friends positioned themselves around the bed and they waited for Yolanda to go back in her office before they said anything. "Jeremy?" Asked Aelita once Yolanda was out of earshot. "What happened?"

_OOO Srry I know I did it again but I love a good cliffy. I know its short but I hope you liked it. Well this is KLK signing out! Bye bye 4 now_


End file.
